Delta Epsilon Chi
by MadameQuill
Summary: Join your favorite silver-haired bishounen for a year in the life at the Delta Epsilon Chi Fraternity: college, relationships, break ups, traitors, partying, anything goes. NOTE: This crossover includes more shows and characters than mentioned in the description. Rated T for language.


**A/N:** A parting/graduation gift for a friend! She's always on the prowl for fanfiction that includes her favorite anime boiis, so I compiled all of them into one. Also maybe to satiate myself because we don't have Greek life at my university—bear with me on any inaccuracies; I obviously have never participated in Greek life before. Whatevs. Enjoy, I guess?

 _About the name of the frat house:_ I really don't know. My friend says it's the closest spelling she can get to "dick." Cheers.

 **Warnings:** I've done all the research I can, but some of the characters may be OOC; granted, I haven't watched every one of the animes that their respective characters belong to. Also, there will be a gay relationship (some of you probably can imagine which couple). Or two, Idk. Read at your own discretion, although I can't imagine why you would pass up the fabulousness.

 **Disclaimer:** Sooo many shows that I don't own…

 **Delta Epsilon Chi**

A Multi-crossover Fanfiction

 **Chapter I: Your Typical Frat**

Killua Zoldyck was furious. He wasn't upset that it was rush week as much as he was that it even existed. For a frat house like Delta Epsilon Chi, the whole thing was practically worthless. The first law of the Delta Epsilon Chi Constitution knocked out at least 99% of the rushers, just on the first day. It was the same with the Beta Omega Beta sorority on the other side of campus.

He'd proposed to the fraternity warden, Kakashi Hatake, time and again to rewrite the rules for DEC's recruitment process. Perhaps they could send out letters to possible candidates instead of having a multitude of impossible candidates rush for nothing. But no, Kakashi had told him it was important to respect the customs of traditional college Greek life. And that meant full participation in the rush period.

It made no sense—in the past six semesters that Killua had been in the fraternity, the average additions to the frat house were about less than two a year. It was because of that law—he opened the DEC Constitution, bound in leather and gold that lay on his desk and his eyes landed on the first line: _Members of the Delta Epsilon Chi fraternity must possess silver hair, or a color that can otherwise be liberally interpreted as silver, as per the discretion of the Fraternity Warden. There will be no exceptions to this statute._

Done. Anyone else was out. In the case of last year, no one survived the first day of rush; as no silver-haired veteran student seemed to have an interest in joining, and none of the candidates from the incoming freshman class fulfilled the fundamental requirement. There had been one brave soul, however, that attempted to breach the law by dying his hair. Alas, Fortune's eyes were not on his side, because Suigetsu had chosen a prime moment to push him into the outdoor pool that all the fraternities shared—and where there third rush activity was located—for shits and giggles.

Sometimes Killua wondered how their frat house even managed to survive on such meager membership.

But Killua wasn't mad at the rule; he was mad that Kakashi insisted on upholding 'tradition.' Okay, big deal. The thing was, it was Kakashi's job as frat warden was to oversee the entire process, and Kakashi doesn't do jack shit—he's a ten-year and counting super senior who never graduated because he was always more than forty-five minutes tardy to about half his classes, and never showed up for the rest. Not to mention a pervert.

Killua shivered at the memory of when Kakashi was off to god knows where and had left room inspection duty to the much younger brother. When he came in Kakashi's room, which he had to himself, he'd noticed an orange book cover peeking out from under his bed. That was when he discovered Kakashi's stash of porn and his collection of the adult novella series, _Make Out Paradise._

He wondered frequently why Kakashi was the unwavering choice for warden every year since he'd joined the house—office positions in DEC and any other Greek house on campus largely depended on the members' grades and had a regular turnover rate. Kakashi Hatake did not have good grades; neither did he seem to care. It was just a natural choice to everyone (including Killua, though he would hate to admit it) when election time rolled around, as if their personal tradition would be out of line in the event that Kakashi wasn't voted frat warden. Bollocks. DEC was a local chapter anyway; they didn't have as much red tape to go through as the national chapters.

It was safe to say that Killua and Kakashi didn't get along very well—nominally. They were polar opposites, and occupied two of the four office positions in DEC: president and warden. Killua was the youngest brother of the house (and the university, at age 12); Kakashi was the oldest (age 26). Killua had the top grades not just within his major of criminology, but within the undergraduates overall; Kakashi had sparsely recorded grades and his scholarly life remained a mystery. Killua was punctual; Kakashi was not. Killua was intense; Kakashi was apathetic. Killua was where he was supposed to be; Kakashi was anywhere but.

Which meant Killua was left with the warden's job when he could have went on an afternoon ride with his beloved yellow and orange skateboard on the university's immaculate front entrance steps. Instead, he had to prepare for all the candidates that would be coming to the house that afternoon to commence the rush week this year. He put on his white suit (another DEC rule; all officers wore white at official events and all other members wore red), tacked his membership pin that had the Greek letters Delta Epsilon Chi and the DEC coat of arms engraved on it on his lapel, and stole away into Kakashi's office.

Ignoring the "Do not disturb" sign that hung from the knob, he gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. It occurred to him that he'd never been in Kakashi's office before, because in the years past that Kakashi had been absent at rush week events, the treasurer, Sesshoumaru, had taken care of things. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru was out of town at the moment, filming a Pantene commercial in Los Angeles.

Killua found the warden's workspace surprisingly clean and in order. The polished mahogany shelves were filled with academic texts that probably have never been entertained. On the pale green walls were two oriental-looking scrolls that constituted a swirly design that resembled a leaf and the Japanese character for 'ninja,' which, being well-versed in eight languages, Killua had no trouble identifying. The leather swivel chair was slightly out of placement, indicating that someone had recently occupied it. He spotted a red folder, illuminated by a black fluorescent lamp on the matching mahogany desk: what must be the guidelines for rush week. He picked it up and began to thumb through it. Bad idea—for his mood, in any case. He could feel steam coming out his nose and ears as he processed the words.

The sole event that the lazy, mask-donning, eye patch-wearing warden had typed read: "Read the first ten volumes of _Make Out Paradise._ Be ready to participate in lively discussion on Friday in DEC commons at 4 PM. Bring friends, do not be late—or you will be given a thousand years of pain."

Killua made a mental note to give him a thousand years of pain when he saw Kakashi again. How dare he mention punctuality.

It was then that Near, his best friend and kouhai by one year, poked his head in the room. People still called him Nate in the frat from time to time; his name was actually Nate River, but they never printed his mononym on the rosters because all students were required to have a legal surname. He was a year older than Killua, a genius nonetheless—and an excellent problem solver to boot. There had yet to be a mind-bending quandary that he couldn't crack.

"Killua? What are you doing in Kakashi's office?"

Killua thought a vein would burst in his forehead. "I'm here," he seethed, gripping the red folder fiercely, "because Hatake decided to be a no-show this year, _again._ " He realized he was sweating. What a lovely thing to happen in during his term of presidency.

Near twirled a lock of hair near his ear. "Ah. And Sesshoumaru's in LA."

"We need to rewrite the rush schedule," Killua said. "This is all he wrote. No wonder Sesshoumaru gets pissed this time of the year every year." He handed the folder to Near.

Near's face remained placid as he perused it. "It could potentially be a clever way to test the candidates' dedication, but I agree that he might've picked a better selection of literature."

His silver-haired senpai sent him a chilling glare, but he was unfazed by it as he handed the document back. "Or, you could just call Sesshoumaru, you know, ask him where the docs from last year are. I'm sure he kept them around. You could also ask Yin from Beta Omega Beta to help; she's always on top of things," Near suggested.

Sometimes, Killua wondered how he'd gotten this far in a criminology degree. When it came down to things, he couldn't come up with half the solutions that Near could. Or maybe he was just really angry, which made him almost delusional at times. Probably the latter. He sighed.

"I guess we'll have to do that. Where's VP again?"

"Kurama's got TA duty in the bio department until 1:30."

"Figures. We should go grab lunch and contact Sesshoumaru," Killua said, reaching for the door.

"Why are you dressed up already?" Near asked.

His friend stopped in his tracks, eyeing Near's standard white-shirt-and-light-wash-jeans-no-shoes getup. "Rush's at two. Why _aren't_ you dressed up already?"

Near stared at his pale bare feet. "Fair enough."

* * *

A cup of coffee and a turkey sandwich later, Killua felt much better about the general state of humanity. Near had sat across him the entire time, sipping on a carton of apple juice and building an impressive fort out of plastic forks and knives. He was currently texting the treasurer; Sesshoumaru hadn't picked up his call.

Killua: where do you keep all the stuff from last year

 **S'mosharu:** I'm in the middle of a shoot.

Killua: but this is urgent D:

 **S'mosharu:** What stuff?

Killua: the stuff you had for rush

 **S'mosharu:** Ask Kakashi.

Killua: he's out again

 **S'mosharu:** In the filers, bottom right drawer. I gave you the key before I left.

Killua: cool thx

"What'd he say?" Near asked, eyes fixated on the eating utensil fort in front of him. He contemplated adding spoons and ketchup cups into the melange.

Killua sat back, draping his arm on the metal back of the chair next to him, sighing. "I have to go dig in his office." _Dig_ was merely an expression, as not a single speck of dust was out of place in any territory that Sesshoumaru called his own.

Near nodded. "See, that wasn't so hard."

The DEC president hummed in response.

Suddenly Near flicked his finger, knocking out an underpinning of the plastic structure, causing the entire thing to topple and collapse. It made a rather disruptive sound on the table, like someone dumping a bag of poker chips or a sudden heavy rain. A few heads turned.

"What was that for?" Killua inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The slightest smile graced Near's face as he looked back at Killua. "Why give someone else the pleasure of destroying it?"

Killua rolled his eyes at his eccentric friend's antics. "C'mon. I got a fraternity to run," he said, getting up to leave.

By the time they'd had everything sorted out, it was 1:56. The first event was in-house and didn't require props, so they had time to get their hands on whatever items they needed for the following activities in the week. Killua thanked the Lord for Sesshoumaru's impeccable organizational skills.

The entirety of DEC (except for Kakashi and Sesshoumaru), all decked out in their formal attire, was assembled in the commons, lounging around and chatting about the possible kinds of candidates this year. As per usual, Gin was on the white Steinway & Sons baby grand in the corner, minding his own business. When they heard the university clock tower strike two, Kurama's large, foxy ears twitched above his head. He glanced at his Eco-Drive watch out of habit.

Getting up from the plushy, velveteen armchair, he announced, "They should be here. Kabuto, Lyon?"

Said persons made their way to either side of the tasteful cherry double front doors. When Killua gave the nod, they each grabbed one of the brass lever handles and pulled. The remaining brothers coolly gazed outward as the afternoon sun poured in and splashed on the rich patterns of the Persian carpet under the unlit chandelier. In the slant of light were three shadows, and strangely, the three eerie black outlines on the ground led up to the shoes of four people out on the porch. Killua made a mental note to ask the guy on the far left why he didn't have a shadow. _What a weirdo._

Killua cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, and welcome to the Delta Epsilon Chi Fraternity House. Around here, we call it the Castle. Come on in."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm actually having a lot of fun planning this... Please review and let me know what y'all think! -MQ


End file.
